


Getting Rid of Boredom

by kevpho



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, TMNT, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevpho/pseuds/kevpho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello is trying to get some work done, but Michelangelo would rather play with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Rid of Boredom

Getting Rid of Boredom  
TCEST  
Don/Mikey  
Rating: NC17  
Universe: 2003

 

Mikey sat down on the bench beside the Battleshell as he watched Don fix the armored truck. As he watched those muscles flex and work their way through wires and pipelines, he felt a growing bulge under his plastron.

“Donnie~!” Mikey whined.

“What is it, Mikey?” Don asked as he slid out from the undercarriage of the truck.

“I’m bored, dude! You bring me down here to watch you touch your machines?!”

“I still have to fix the Battleshell, Mikey. Find something to play with.”

Suddenly, Mikey jumped out of his bench and layed down flat on Donatello.

“I’d rather play with you, Donnie…” Mikey whispered.

Mikey brought his hands towards Don’s slit, rubbing at it slowly, making the genius moan in pleasure. As his hands worked below, he attacked Don’s mouth with his own, as soon as Don gasped, he pushed his tongue into him, wrestling with the other tongue.

“Mikey… I… still have to…” Don’s protests were cut off by another kiss from Mikey.

Don’s cock slowly pushed his way out of his slit and Mikey grabbed it, stroking it slowly but firmly. Don started to churr loudly and he grabbed Mikey’s cock as soon as it slid out, stroking it gently.

“Donnie… where’s the lube?” Mikey asked

Don suddenly flipped Mikey over, and changed their positions. He took out a bottle of lubricant that was tucked into his belt and poured some into his hand, and inserted a finger into Mikey.

“Mikey… you know better than to come unprepared…” Don cooed.

“Hey…! Not…cool…!” Mikey protested.

“You had your chance…” Don murmured, and gave Mikey a kiss while inserting another finger into the wild card.

Mikey started to moan and churr even louder. Don gave Mikey’s prostate one last stroke with his fingers before replacing them with his huge member, slick with pre-cum and lube. He slowly pushed in as he stroked Mikey’s rock solid member.

“D…Donnie…” Mikey moaned.

Don leaned over to give Mikey one last kiss before he pulled his cock almost all the way out, and slowly pushed in again. He repeated this motion, each faster than the last one, until he was finally moving at a reasonably fast speed.

“Ahh! Do…Donnie!” Mikey cried out in pleasure, tears streaming down his face.

“Mikey… you feel so good…” Don groaned.

Don was stroking Mikey in tandem with his thrusts, and the whole garage was soon filled the the smell of sex. Both were moaning, groaning and churring louder than they ever did, and their bodies glistened with sweat.

As Don moved faster and faster, he shifted his positions a little to let his lover feel as much pleasure as possible, and his hand on Mikey’s cock was now almost a blur.

“Donnie… g…gonna…cum!” Mikey moaned.

“Mikey…” Donnie groaned in reply.

Huge amounts of cum suddenly shot out from Mikey’s cock, splattering all over his and Donnie’s plastron, and some spilled on the ground around them. Don felt the muscles encasing his member tightening and they squeezed firmly around him. The pleasure was too great; making Don cry out in pleasure before filling up his lover with his seed.

Don collasped on Mikey, and he hugged him tightly as he gasped for air.

“You should’ve told me you wanted to play, Mikey.” Don smiled.

“You just dragged me into the garage, dude! And I can’t help it when you look so hot doing machines.” Mikey protested.

“Lets go to bed…” Don said before standing up and offering a hand to his lover.

“Up for a round two?” Mikey grinned, reaching out for the hand.

End


End file.
